


till death do us party right here on crystal lake

by zombiejuju



Series: Saphael Week [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Dates, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Saphael Week 2017, Scary Movies, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju/pseuds/zombiejuju
Summary: “You mean the one about micronaps?” Simon says. He lifts his head from Raphael’s shoulder to look at Jace, “Interesting fact, ANightmare On Elm Street, the entire franchise, is about sleep paralysis and SDS, or sudden death syndrome. And really, both films--Elm StreetandDead Awake--capture what it’s like to have sleep paralysis. WhileInsidiousis actually about astral projection, the dream sequences in that film are very similar to sleep paralysis too.”(This is a sequel to"call me up whenever you wanna grind".)





	till death do us party right here on crystal lake

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Till Death Do Us Party" by Wednesday 13. There was originally a _Friday the 13th_ marathon but I changed my mind. So title has nothing to do with the actual story. ~~Raphael is so smooth and sassy in this, like got damn.~~
> 
> Warnings: Comments about eating habits, Clary _still_ wants Jace to catch these fists, panic attacks (about) sleep disorders, blood, Jace is a bully, and comments about heterosexuality (watch _Dead Awake_ , you'll get it).
> 
> Prompted by: [Saphael Week Day 5](https://fyeahsaphael.tumblr.com/post/164294220131/hii-so-recently-there-has-been-a-lack-of-saphael) (Mundane AU).

Clary is stuck in line at the concession stand with Jace and Simon, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waits for the family before them to finish paying for their food. She turns to Simon and says, in a hushed tone, “I can’t believe you actually have a date with him.”

“I can’t believe you dragged us with you,” Jace says.

“It’s a group thing,” Simon shrugs. He steps forward in line and unloads his items onto the countertop near the cash register: a tub of buttery over salted popcorn, two corndogs, a vanilla milkshake, and a box of Buncha Crunch.

“Jesus, Si. Nervous eating again?” Clary asks, glaring at his food as her and Jace place their own next to his. She makes eye contact with the employee working the stand, points to Simon, and says, “He’s paying for it all.”

Simon sighs, fishes his wallet out of his back pocket, and slides a credit card over the granite, “Don’t even tell me how much this costs. Just charge it.”

* * *

Raphael arrives just after sunset, parking his polished black hearse next to Simon’s sloppy minivan. He exits his death mobile with an unparalleled grace (Simon swears Raphael’s coiffed hair gleams in the budding starlight) and gingerly sits beside Simon on a ratty blanket perfect for the harsh gravel drive-in ground.

“So, what is it, Raphael?” Jace asks from where he’s resting against the cold front bumper on Simon’s minivan, “Allergic to the sun, or just afraid of it?”

From between his spread legs, Clary twists her body to smack Jace with her empty sweater sleeve, “Babe, you’re being a dick. _Again_.”

“You’re brother’s an asshole, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, snuggling closer to Alec’s side and pressing himself further into the warm comfort of his fleece throw blanket.

The previews start. Maia turns up the radio in the minivan and heads outside to sit beside Izzy on the blanket. The girls wordlessly share popcorn and, when their hands collide in the popcorn bowl, resolutely avoid each other’s gazes. Maia can see Izzy smirking in her peripheral vision, though.

“Hi,” Simon says, finally turning to Raphael and pressing a gentle elbow to his side.

“Hi,” Raphael responds, turning to smile at Simon. His canines are elongated and sharp, gleaming dangerously in the glow of light coming from the nearby bathrooms. Simon gulps as his throat dries out on him, remembering just what those teeth can do.

“Thanks for coming to see these with me. I know it’s not your favorite kind of horror. But, alas, there were no vampire flicks playing and I don’t know when the drive-in will show retro movies again. _Real_ retro movies. Ya know? Like with Lugosi and Karloff and Price…”

“You’re rambling,” Raphael states, gripping Simon’s wrist, “Relax. It’s fine. I don’t mind watching thrillers. And even if I did, I’d come just to see you.”

Simon’s mouth snaps shut and he nods, but his insides are melting, brain turned to goop at Raphael’s flirtations.

So, Simon’s not so good with thrillers playing at the drive-in; or so he learns right at the start of _Dead Awake_ when he finishes reading about sleep paralysis and tenses up, expecting a jump scare to follow the ominous instrumentals. He feels like he can’t breathe, might literally have a panic attack over a black background and white letters. He must be hyperventilating or something, making a shit ton of noise, because Raphael takes his hand and laces their fingers together, giving his palm a little squeeze. And wow, that worked, because now all he can think about is that Raphael actually gives a fuck about him.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Simon yells a little later, ducking his face behind Raphael’s shoulder to keep the screen out of his sight, “If I can’t see it, it isn’t happening.”

“Jace, stop playing Solitaire on your phone,” Clary chides.

“Sorry but it’s getting _super_ boring,” Jace says, but he pockets his phone anyway.

“Try to enjoy it,” Alec says, “Get in the zone.”

“Sorry, I’m not like Clary. It takes more than a title card to scare me.”

“Shut up!” Clary exclaims, swinging a sweater sleeve cuff at his nose. He flares his nostrils and she snorts.

“Ew, the blood in the tub while she was taking a bath, though?” Maia comments after the film.

“I bet that’s right up your alley, huh Raphael?” Jace asks.

“I didn’t pay much attention to that, actually. I was so focused on the film’s realistic take on heterosexuality,” Raphael says. He locks eyes with Jace. Izzy snickers into Maia’s bouncy, curly afro and Alec chokes on his lemonade, spitting drops of it out onto a rough patch of quilt beneath his feet.

“Whatever,” Jace supplies, rolling his eyes, “That movie was just a rip off of the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ remake.”

“You mean the one about micronaps?” Simon says. He lifts his head from Raphael’s shoulder to look at Jace, “Interesting fact, _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ , the entire franchise, is about sleep paralysis and SDS, or sudden death syndrome. And really, both films-- _Elm Street_ and _Dead Awake_ \--capture what it’s like to have sleep paralysis. While _Insidious_ is actually about astral projection, the dream sequences in that film are very similar to sleep paralysis too.”

“This is how he talks himself down,” Clary says.

“Yup, mhm. Oh and the adrenaline shot is straight out of the remake of A.N.O.E.S. It’s like, ‘Welcome to my world, bitch.’”

“Well, I think film buffs are fascinating,” Raphael says in Simon’s ear, “Maybe we should _not_ watch the second movie. I’m not sure you can handle it, _cariño_.”

Raphael’s breath tickles Simon’s ears. He squirms away, putting just enough space between them so he can glare at Raphael’s _stupid_ handsome face, “I can handle it. I’m tough. It’s just a movie.”

“I could take you home instead,” Raphael whispers, “Have a repeat performance of our last date.”

“That wasn’t a date. We hooked up at your favorite vampire club.”

“Yes. And that was nice, wasn’t it?” Raphael says. He presses his mouth to the base of Simon’s neck and mumbles against the skin there, “A lot less terrifying than this. More fun, I think.”

“I’ve experienced that before,” Izzy says suddenly, voice heavy with dread, “You know, sleep paralysis?”

“Stop, you’re being spooky!” Maia says.

Izzy wiggles her fingers at Maia before tackling her onto the blanket. They both giggle as Izzy attacks her. It ends with Izzy giving every inch of Maia’s face a chaste kiss.

“So what do you think?” Raphael asks.

“Yeah, take me home in your hearse,” Simon agrees, throwing his minivan keys at Clary’s lap.


End file.
